


Black Pen

by tiahwinchester



Series: 7 minutes in heaven [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You reach in and pull out a plain old black pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Pen

**Author's Note:**

> Remember these? Yeah, I finally found the book that I wrote them in like aaaaaageeees ago. Enjoy! The others will be coming in the next few days!

Immediately, something cold grabs your attention. You pull it out to reveal a plain, black pen.

"Alrighty." said Jack as he blindfolded you and led you into Team Thugs' little room.

There was complete silence. All that could be heard were little muffles from outside.

"Uh...H-Hi?" you called out to receive a half laugh.

You jumped when a hand was suddenly tilting your jaw.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." said a low voice. Jack wasn't playing so, maybe Ryan?

"Can I...take off the blindfold now?" you asked as whoever's hands began to lower, stopping at your waist. They slammed you against the wall.

"Geezers." you heard Gavin yelp. "Don't bloody kill her Ryan!"

So it _was_ Ryan. You suddenly felt very small and vulnerable as you imagined him towering over you right now, looking you up and down.

His hands moved to either side of your head and then his lips were crashing against yours, his tongue slipping in. You didn't even put up a fight, you let his tongue dominate your own. He moved his body closer to yours, both of you pushing together now. His hands moved to your back and then further down, squeezing your ass. He moved his mouth away from yours and began, not nibbling, but biting softly and sucking along your neck. You subconsciously raised your leg up to his hip. He lifted your other so you were wrapped around him, completely at his mercy.

"60 seconds!" someone called out.

"Maybe we-should-slow down now." you suggested in between short breathes. He only kissed you rougher.

"Alright, pull up your pants and come out." announced Geoff.

Ryan pulled away and you retracted your legs. He reached beside you and turned the door handle. Just as he was about to slip out you stood in his way, stopping him. You took off your blindfold and asked nervously, "Do you...think we could do this again?" All you saw was his smirk before he brushed past you. You took a moment to gather yourself before you walked out.

The guys turned to you, most eyes flicking to your neck.

"Michael laughed, "Sweet hickeys, Y/N"


End file.
